mandocommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mandalorian Constitution
The New Mandalorian Constitution was a constitution written by BalCalistan in 2017 as a replacement for Takers Rules. This constitution not only included rules for the title, but also a system a government for the Mandalorian Community as a whole. The constitution was repealed by S_39 and a Community Council in 2018. Text Written 7/1/17 Preamble We, the Mandalorians of the current official Mandalorian Community, in order to create a community without constant civil wars, and massive arguments for the title of Mand’alor, do ordain and establish this constitution for the government of our Roblox group. Article 1: Name = Section 1: = 1:The name of the hub group shall be Empire also known as The Mandalorian Community, hereafter referred to as ME or TMC. 2:All Clans allied to ME are considered apart of the official Mandalorian Community and can not be considered a fando unless judgement has been given by a majority vote by High Council and support from the Mand’alor. = Section 2: = The Officers of this ME shall be the rank of Mando`ade Lieutenant and above, hereafter referred to as HRs or officers. = Section 3: = The lyrics and music known as Vode An (Brothers all) is the national anthem of the Mandalorian Community and Empire. Article 2: Council = Section 1 = 1: A majority of legislative powers, and judicial power herein granted shall be invested in the High Council, hereafter referred to as HC. Any law or punishment that HC wishes to give must be approved by the Mand’alor. 2: Candidates for HC will be representatives of Clans who have been chosen by their Aliit Alors, 10+ members and active in their clan, and have proven to be responsible. They are elected by TMC 3: HC will have a maximum of 7 members. Article 3: Clans = Section 1 = 1: Clans will be considered small states under one flag which is known as ME or TMC. 2: Clans are permitted to have clan militias that are loyal to their clan and only their clan. 3: Once a clan agrees to join ME they must swear an oath and sign a contract stating how long they will be apart of the Mandalorian Community. 4: If a Clan was to leave or threaten to leave before a contract has completed its duration the Mandalorian Empire would be obligated to declare war against said clan only if they have been labeled a fando by the High Council, and the Mand’alor. 5: Clans can have a maximum of 60 members. 6: Clans have the right to declare war on any out of genre group using their clan militias as long as it doesn’t interfere with the rest of the Mandalorian Community. 7: High Council+ has the right to order clans to request the enemy to stop the war. If the request is denied by the enemy the Mandalorian Empire can threaten war against the enemy. 8: If an out of community group was to declare war on any clan inside TMC then it would be considered a declaration of war against all clans and the entirety of TMC. Article 4: Title of Mand’alor = Section 1 = 1: The title of Mand’alor can only be achieved through election or duel. 2: In order to achieve the title via duel, you must be ranked Clan Council or above, must control an official TMC Clan with 25+ Members and active, must have at least three other official TMC Clans supporting your duel, all with 10+ Members, must wait at least 3 weeks after new Mand’alor has taken the title or elected. 3: During a duel for the title of Mand’alor, the Mand’alor and opponent may choose a champion to fight for them. 4: Duels must be done at a 3rd party out of genre place, duels can only be SF or RCL, chosen by the Mand’alor. 5: In order to achieve the title via vote, must be ranked Clan Council or above, must control an official TMC Clan with 25+ Members and active, must win a Majority vote, voted by Clan Council and High Council, Must wait at least 5 weeks after new Mand’alor has taken the title or elected. = Section 2 = Anyone who attempts to gain the title via vote or duel can not be considered a fando unless they choose to claim the title after loss or unable to abide by the rules listed above. = Section 3 = 1:Holder of the title of Mand’alor can not make laws by him or herself unless it is an executive order approved by the Mandalorian Executioner and Mand’alor. 2: Holder of the title of Mand’alor can not declare war without approval of the High Council and Mandalorian Executioner 3:Holder of the title of Mand’alor can not remove Clans from TMC or ME without High Council approval. 4: Holder of the title of Mand’alor can not enforce any class 3 Laws without defendant being presented before an out of genre jury or being presented before the High Council. Article 5: Role of Executioner = Section 1 = The role of Executioner can only be achieved if passed down from current Executioner. = Section 2 = 1: Executioner can not create any laws or declare any wars without High Council Approval unless it is an executive order given by the Mand’alor. 2: Executioner can not kick any clans from ME or TMC without High Council approval. 3: Executioner can not enforce any class 3 Laws without defendant being presented before a Jury or being presented before High Council. Article 6: Takers Rules = Section 1 = The Rules known as Takers rules are hereafter disbanded from TMC and ME. = Section 2 = Takers Rules can only be brought in if there is a majority vote by High Council in order to take down a corrupt Mand’alor. Article 7: Laws = Section 1 = 1: Class 1 Laws are listed below. 2: Team Killing hereafter referred to as tking is illegal. Exceptions to TK could be asking people to leave a certain area of the map if not authorized to leave the area, then 1 - 2 warnings is required before killing. Other exceptions to tking is a duel agreed upon by both duelers. 3: Disobeying orders from HRs. 4: Robbery 5: Random killing outsiders or allies. 6: Harassment is a crime. = Section 2 = 1: Class 2 Laws are listed below. 2: Admin Abusing hereafter referred to as AAing is illegal. 3: Do not blackmail any Mandalorian. 4: Large scale arguments between clans is illegal. 5: Do not commit perjury. = Section 3 = 1: Class 3 Laws are listed below. 2: Do not attempt to stage a coup. 3: Do not start a conspiracy. 4: Espionage 5: Bounties can not be placed or carried out on anyone inside TMC. = Section 4 = Committing any of the crimes listed above can result in Probation, Temporary Jail time, demotion, exile, temporary or permanent ban, or custom punishment voted upon by High Council. Article 8: Rights = Section 1 = 1: All members of ME and TMC are given the right of freedom of speech with limitations. 2: Freedom of speech gives you the right to speak your mind to anyone and anywhere, but continuously harassing people can result in punishment. 3: Freedom of Race, Religion, gender, and sexual orientation. 4: Freedom of Press. 5: Freedom to join and leave any clan or TMC related group if desired. 6: Any Mandalorian can not be convicted of any class 3 crimes without being presented before an out of genre jury or members of High Council. 7: Aruetii+ and outsiders have the right to bear arms. = Section 2 = No law can be made by High Council+ to disband any of the rights listed above. The only exception is through confirmation by Super High Council member Khaluuud.